Equestria: La caida de la gloria Capítulo II
by Thundersade
Summary: Después de la misera defensa que el ejercito de Equestria ha lanzado a sus atacantes, éstos arrasaron con las primeras lineas sin problema alguno. Ahora esto no es una guerra, y los pocos afortunados trataran de sobrevivir a el inminente ataque devastador.
1. Capítulo I

**_Capítulo II_**

**_Entre el polvo y la pólvora._**

Entre tropiezos y choques con obstáculos diversos en los cuales se encontraban fusiles tirados, cascos desperdigados y lanzas regadas por el campo junto a las piedras y el hierbajo que dificultaban el trote por el lugar, la fatiga del combate y la asimilación de la explosión de adrenalina a los actos antecesores en el campo de batalla, me provoco mareo intenso tal vez por el cambio súbito después de erguir la posición del mi cuerpo y emprender la huida, al pasar de estar acostado a estar parado, y usualmente dura sólo unos pocos segundos o minutos. O eso esperaba. Un pitido incesante surgió de la nada y me atrofiaba la percepción auditiva. En esos momentos me hallaba tan vulnerable, tan frágil e indefenso que si la situación que se presento hace unos minutos atrás se volviera a dar, cedería sin imposición alguna. Volteaba la mirada al cielo continuamente y ahí seguían luchando nuestras fuerzas contra las enemigas. Luego de unos metros avanzados y de salir del rango de peligro, mis pasos fueron decayendo y con la poca conciencia con la que me encontraba logre aceptar lo que venía por delante. Encontrándome tan débil, como si algún chivo expiatorio hubiese absorbido aquella determinación y energía que me marco en un momento determinado, trastabille contra el cuerpo de un pegaso caído y mi cuerpo se desmorono como una casa de naipes al ser movida la base de la cual se sostenía. Abría y cerraba los parpados, los volvía a abrir y luego los cerraba. Miraba a mis colegas caer a plomo, siendo derivados y hundirse en un mar de cuerpos, desaparecer, borrarse, desvanecerse del cielo, sucumbir, perecer, surgir del horizonte y decaer, aminorarse, debilitarse, disminuirse, desmayarse, morir.

_—"Enciérrense en la oscuridad. Cierren sus puertas y píntenlas con su propia sangre. Sólo así se salvaran. Cuando caiga la noche, la pesadilla comenzara."_

Después de oír eso, entreabrí los ojos abruptamente, y enfrente me tope con la cara de Airborne Barrage, moviendo los labios para parlamentar, en una maraña de palabras indescifrables un aviso. El pitido cesaba y por fin pude descifrar lo que me decía.

—Por lo que más quieras no mires atrás y continua caminando —musito el pegaso amigo y me tomo con una de sus patas para alzarme y volver a la agobiante partida—. Debemos llegar antes que ellos y avisarles a la cuarta y la quinta línea de la situación. Tenemos que hacerlo a como dé lugar. Antes de partir, éste saco una pequeña pistola con la forma de un gran tubo y un mecanismo de disparo por presión de un bolso lateral de su mochila e introdujo un cartucho casi del mismo diámetro del cañón. Cerró el tubo y apunto arriba disparando una bengala con humo rojo. Eso les advertía a las líneas traseras que la situación era mala y que nuestra defensa sucumbió ante el ataque del enemigo.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —pregunte algo confundido—. Sólo los Generales de la Guardia real portan uno.

—Lo obtuve de nuestro General Golden Spear —dijo con algo de incertidumbre.

—Él… ¿él cayó en batalla? —pregunte de nuevo al darme a la idea de que algo malo había pasado.

—No, no, él está aún ahí, combatiendo o eso espero — contesto con algo de remordimiento—. Me pidió que me retirara y lo detonara a una distancia considerable. Sólo siento que los haya abandonado.

—Vamos, que no es tú culpa. El ataque inminente rebajo toda la defensa y la poca artillería que quedó se fue a agruparse hacia las líneas traseras. Quizá tengamos otra oportunidad, tan sólo sí no fueran tantos —respondí para tratar de animarlo, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad en la que nos encontrábamos. Tal vez nunca tuvimos esa oportunidad. Y estamos destinados a lo que nos sucede.

Yendo a galope, la escena lúgubre que nos presentaba el momento y el lugar tal vez sea la más vil y ruin que haya podido apreciar con tanta saña y un sentimiento de debilidad e impotencia. No podía tolerar todo aquello y baje la cabeza para no continuar observando la infructuosa defensa que tratábamos de dar. Nuestros esfuerzos se evaporaban en el aire y parecían constituir el aroma a muerte y destrucción que surcaba por los cielos. Entre lamentos de la lejanía de nuestros compañeros ponis, sollozos y alaridos nos dábamos una idea del sufrimiento por el que están pasando. Pero siendo apáticos al mismo, continuábamos por la vereda y apresurábamos el paso. Pero de seguro, esas imágenes y lamentos quedaran grabados por el resto de nuestra existencia como una cicatriz psicológica que nunca sanara. De pronto Airborne señalo con un casco hacia el cielo y me pidió que mirara. Un destello de esperanza surgió de lo más recóndito de mi alma, la misma que se escondió después de presenciar tan horrible destino para todos. Eran los Guardias reales de la princesa Luna. Mi sorpresa fue inmensa. Lo que nos daba a pensar que las noticias ya habían llegado a Canterlot, y quizá ya se haya presentado resguardo de la realeza. Esos ponis con el cuero de color gris oscuro, las colas negras, mechones de pelo en las puntas de las orejas, alas de murciélago daban un aspecto más desafiante y enardecedor. Su armadura es de color púrpura, y esa cresta palmeado el timón afirma esa postura retadora. Pero había algo extraño en su armamento. En los cascos delanteros tenían un tipo de artefacto que asemejaban a garras que desprenden pequeñas chispas con rayos centelleantes. Se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el sur pero avistaron nuestras señales de humo durante la batalla. Son demasiado rápidos para un pegaso promedio lo cual le dio ventaja. Me dirigí hacia atrás para observar el panorama de los acontecimientos y quede boquiabierto. Los titanes ya habían traspasado a la Guardia real y los nuevos guardias que se incorporaron estaban trabajando en conjunto con los restantes para detenerlos. Sus movimientos eran muy torpes pero impredecibles. El número de titanes también ayudaba a la dificultad para que los pegasos planearan.

—Tenemos que irnos, ahora —me recordó mi compañero, y tomamos curso hacia adelante.

Durante el extenuado trayecto con ubicación a las pequeñas aldeas de Orilla Blanca, donde se concentraba la cuarta línea de defensa, me cuestionaba tantas cosas que llego un punto donde no podía pensar en nada. ¿De dónde provenían aquellas criaturas colosales? ¿Acaso se había utilizado algún tipo de magia negra para revivir a esos ponis? ¿Por qué estaban Timberwolfs ayudándolos? ¿Qué pasaría si no los deteníamos en los puntos de control? ¿Eso era una epidemia esporádica o qué hacía que las mordidas de las _sombras_ actuaran como un foco de trasmisión para que todos los ponis victimas de ellos se convirtieran en esas cosas? En todo caso me hacia respuestas banas y sin algún sentido lógico. Nada de esto lo tenía. ¿Qué querrán ellos? ¿Qué paso con el guardián que vigilaba a Tartarus? ¿Las princesas sabrán algo? Más que nada, he oído de Luna, la cual era la que tenía mayor acceso al lugar. ¿Dónde se encontrara ahora?

Pare con el tortuoso castigo que me imponía y me dije a mí mismo que me tranquilizara.

_—"Nunca serán libres. Su propio corazón se corromperá y pasara a ser un lugar de agobios y penurias._

Apenas escuche estas palabras dentro de mi conciencia y pedí el equilibrio súbitamente.

—¡¿Thunderclapper?! —exclamo Airbone, ayudándome a levantarme. Ya de pie, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder el equilibrio—. ¿Te pasa algo malo?

—No, nada, es que, bueno, no lo sé… —farfullaba con tanta desesperación por la voz dentro de mi cabeza. Era la segunda vez que la escuchaba y pensé que era nada más que una mala pasada de mi subconsciente. Nada de eso, pero no pensaba en decirle a mi amigo sobe lo acontecido. No en estos momentos. Primero teníamos que refugiarnos. Tampoco note nada inusual en su comportamiento. ¿Era acaso el único que lo escucho? De cualquier manera no podíamos haberlo comentado en esos momentos porque empezaron a caer goterones sobe nuestras cabezas. El cielo parecía tan reprimido y todas las nubes se encontraban ahí, con ese tono gis que anuncia la fertilización de las tierras y la purificación de los campos. Pero el sentimiento no se expresara abiertamente hoy. Un día manchado por el luto y la sangre de centenares de soldados caídos. Más bien era la forma de quejarse de las penas para despertar compasión, señal del dolor, tristeza, y desesperación que se vivía en esos momentos.

Llegamos por fin, después de unas horas de camino, a nuestra parada. Orilla Blanca. El lugar parecía desértico. Este queda al sur este de la isla, por lo que es una zona costera. Hay hermosas playas, pero también hacia el centro/norte contamos con el bosque Everfree. A Orilla Blanca se le conoce como la Ciudad Bruja, porque todo el que llega queda cautivado con su belleza y cuenta con una de las zonas históricas más grandes de la zona. Es un pueblo que depende de las producciones agrícolas. Su gente es amable y servicial y sobre todo de muchas costumbres, entre ellas la religiosa. Durante cada año se celebra un carnaval. Pero ahora parece un pueblo fantasma. No hay nadie, ni nada más que los muros de las casas que nos rodean junto a los establecimientos, basura, polvo y calles empedradas vacías. El susurrar del viento como armonía a lo desconocido y ese beneficio de la duda que se apreciaba en el ocaso. Todos los elementos conformaban una foto de postal. Pero había algo malo ahí, y es que cuando nos referíamos a aquel pueblo por "fantasma" al no encontrar a nadie, era que en verdad nadie se hallaba ahí. Sus habitantes, ni mascotas ni animales de granja, ni nuestros compañeros. La cuarta división se había esfumado y no se encontraban rastros de ellos. En una inspección alrededor de algunas calles y tramos del pueblo fuimos a dar con la conclusión de que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde. Ellos emprendieron la partida antes para unirse a la quitan línea de defensa. Tratar de alcanzarlos en las orillas del Bosque por la noche era un suicidio. Nos toparíamos con la diversa fauna salvaje que se encuentra ahí y no nos arriesgaríamos a desfallecer de esa manera. Así que los dos llegamos al acuerdo de pasar la noche en ese lugar.


	2. Capítulo II

**_Capítulo II_**

**_Entre el polvo y la pólvora._**

Entre tropiezos y choques con obstáculos diversos en los cuales se encontraban fusiles tirados, cascos desperdigados y lanzas regadas por el campo junto a las piedras y el hierbajo que dificultaban el trote por el lugar, la fatiga del combate y la asimilación de la explosión de adrenalina a los actos antecesores en el campo de batalla, me provoco mareo intenso tal vez por el cambio súbito después de erguir la posición del mi cuerpo y emprender la huida, al pasar de estar acostado a estar parado, y usualmente dura sólo unos pocos segundos o minutos. O eso esperaba. Un pitido incesante surgió de la nada y me atrofiaba la percepción auditiva. En esos momentos me hallaba tan vulnerable, tan frágil e indefenso que si la situación que se presento hace unos minutos atrás se volviera a dar, cedería sin imposición alguna. Volteaba la mirada al cielo continuamente y ahí seguían luchando nuestras fuerzas contra las enemigas. Luego de unos metros avanzados y de salir del rango de peligro, mis pasos fueron decayendo y con la poca conciencia con la que me encontraba logre aceptar lo que venía por delante. Encontrándome tan débil, como si algún chivo expiatorio hubiese absorbido aquella determinación y energía que me marco en un momento determinado, trastabille contra el cuerpo de un pegaso caído y mi cuerpo se desmorono como una casa de naipes al ser movida la base de la cual se sostenía. Abría y cerraba los parpados, los volvía a abrir y luego los cerraba. Miraba a mis colegas caer a plomo, siendo derivados y hundirse en un mar de cuerpos, desaparecer, borrarse, desvanecerse del cielo, sucumbir, perecer, surgir del horizonte y decaer, aminorarse, debilitarse, disminuirse, desmayarse, morir.

_—"Enciérrense en la oscuridad. Cierren sus puertas y píntenlas con su propia sangre. Sólo así se salvaran. Cuando caiga la noche, la pesadilla comenzara."_

Después de oír eso, entreabrí los ojos abruptamente, y enfrente me tope con la cara de Airborne Barrage, moviendo los labios para parlamentar, en una maraña de palabras indescifrables un aviso. El pitido cesaba y por fin pude descifrar lo que me decía.

—Por lo que más quieras no mires atrás y continua caminando —musito el pegaso amigo y me tomo con una de sus patas para alzarme y volver a la agobiante partida—. Debemos llegar antes que ellos y avisarles a la cuarta y la quinta línea de la situación. Tenemos que hacerlo a como dé lugar. Antes de partir, éste saco una pequeña pistola con la forma de un gran tubo y un mecanismo de disparo por presión de un bolso lateral de su mochila e introdujo un cartucho casi del mismo diámetro del cañón. Cerró el tubo y apunto arriba disparando una bengala con humo rojo. Eso les advertía a las líneas traseras que la situación era mala y que nuestra defensa sucumbió ante el ataque del enemigo.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —pregunte algo confundido—. Sólo los Generales de la Guardia real portan uno.

—Lo obtuve de nuestro General Golden Spear —dijo con algo de incertidumbre.

—Él… ¿él cayó en batalla? —pregunte de nuevo al darme a la idea de que algo malo había pasado.

—No, no, él está aún ahí, combatiendo o eso espero — contesto con algo de remordimiento—. Me pidió que me retirara y lo detonara a una distancia considerable. Sólo siento que los haya abandonado.

—Vamos, que no es tú culpa. El ataque inminente rebajo toda la defensa y la poca artillería que quedó se fue a agruparse hacia las líneas traseras. Quizá tengamos otra oportunidad, tan sólo sí no fueran tantos —respondí para tratar de animarlo, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad en la que nos encontrábamos. Tal vez nunca tuvimos esa oportunidad. Y estamos destinados a lo que nos sucede.

Yendo a galope, la escena lúgubre que nos presentaba el momento y el lugar tal vez sea la más vil y ruin que haya podido apreciar con tanta saña y un sentimiento de debilidad e impotencia. No podía tolerar todo aquello y baje la cabeza para no continuar observando la infructuosa defensa que tratábamos de dar. Nuestros esfuerzos se evaporaban en el aire y parecían constituir el aroma a muerte y destrucción que surcaba por los cielos. Entre lamentos de la lejanía de nuestros compañeros ponis, sollozos y alaridos nos dábamos una idea del sufrimiento por el que están pasando. Pero siendo apáticos al mismo, continuábamos por la vereda y apresurábamos el paso. Pero de seguro, esas imágenes y lamentos quedaran grabados por el resto de nuestra existencia como una cicatriz psicológica que nunca sanara. De pronto Airborne señalo con un casco hacia el cielo y me pidió que mirara. Un destello de esperanza surgió de lo más recóndito de mi alma, la misma que se escondió después de presenciar tan horrible destino para todos. Eran los Guardias reales de la princesa Luna. Mi sorpresa fue inmensa. Lo que nos daba a pensar que las noticias ya habían llegado a Canterlot, y quizá ya se haya presentado resguardo de la realeza. Esos ponis con el cuero de color gris oscuro, las colas negras, mechones de pelo en las puntas de las orejas, alas de murciélago daban un aspecto más desafiante y enardecedor. Su armadura es de color púrpura, y esa cresta palmeado el timón afirma esa postura retadora. Pero había algo extraño en su armamento. En los cascos delanteros tenían un tipo de artefacto que asemejaban a garras que desprenden pequeñas chispas con rayos centelleantes. Se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el sur pero avistaron nuestras señales de humo durante la batalla. Son demasiado rápidos para un pegaso promedio lo cual le dio ventaja. Me dirigí hacia atrás para observar el panorama de los acontecimientos y quede boquiabierto. Los titanes ya habían traspasado a la Guardia real y los nuevos guardias que se incorporaron estaban trabajando en conjunto con los restantes para detenerlos. Sus movimientos eran muy torpes pero impredecibles. El número de titanes también ayudaba a la dificultad para que los pegasos planearan.

—Tenemos que irnos, ahora —me recordó mi compañero, y tomamos curso hacia adelante.

Durante el extenuado trayecto con ubicación a las pequeñas aldeas de Orilla Blanca, donde se concentraba la cuarta línea de defensa, me cuestionaba tantas cosas que llego un punto donde no podía pensar en nada. ¿De dónde provenían aquellas criaturas colosales? ¿Acaso se había utilizado algún tipo de magia negra para revivir a esos ponis? ¿Por qué estaban Timberwolfs ayudándolos? ¿Qué pasaría si no los deteníamos en los puntos de control? ¿Eso era una epidemia esporádica o qué hacía que las mordidas de las _sombras_ actuaran como un foco de trasmisión para que todos los ponis victimas de ellos se convirtieran en esas cosas? En todo caso me hacia respuestas banas y sin algún sentido lógico. Nada de esto lo tenía. ¿Qué querrán ellos? ¿Qué paso con el guardián que vigilaba a Tartarus? ¿Las princesas sabrán algo? Más que nada, he oído de Luna, la cual era la que tenía mayor acceso al lugar. ¿Dónde se encontrara ahora?

Pare con el tortuoso castigo que me imponía y me dije a mí mismo que me tranquilizara.

_—"Nunca serán libres. Su propio corazón se corromperá y pasara a ser un lugar de agobios y penurias._

Apenas escuche estas palabras dentro de mi conciencia y pedí el equilibrio súbitamente.

—¡¿Thunderclapper?! —exclamo Airbone, ayudándome a levantarme. Ya de pie, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder el equilibrio—. ¿Te pasa algo malo?

—No, nada, es que, bueno, no lo sé… —farfullaba con tanta desesperación por la voz dentro de mi cabeza. Era la segunda vez que la escuchaba y pensé que era nada más que una mala pasada de mi subconsciente. Nada de eso, pero no pensaba en decirle a mi amigo sobe lo acontecido. No en estos momentos. Primero teníamos que refugiarnos. Tampoco note nada inusual en su comportamiento. ¿Era acaso el único que lo escucho? De cualquier manera no podíamos haberlo comentado en esos momentos porque empezaron a caer goterones sobe nuestras cabezas. El cielo parecía tan reprimido y todas las nubes se encontraban ahí, con ese tono gis que anuncia la fertilización de las tierras y la purificación de los campos. Pero el sentimiento no se expresara abiertamente hoy. Un día manchado por el luto y la sangre de centenares de soldados caídos. Más bien era la forma de quejarse de las penas para despertar compasión, señal del dolor, tristeza, y desesperación que se vivía en esos momentos.

Llegamos por fin, después de unas horas de camino, a nuestra parada. Orilla Blanca. El lugar parecía desértico. Este queda al sur este de la isla, por lo que es una zona costera. Hay hermosas playas, pero también hacia el centro/norte contamos con el bosque Everfree. A Orilla Blanca se le conoce como la Ciudad Bruja, porque todo el que llega queda cautivado con su belleza y cuenta con una de las zonas históricas más grandes de la zona. Es un pueblo que depende de las producciones agrícolas. Su gente es amable y servicial y sobre todo de muchas costumbres, entre ellas la religiosa. Durante cada año se celebra un carnaval. Pero ahora parece un pueblo fantasma. No hay nadie, ni nada más que los muros de las casas que nos rodean junto a los establecimientos, basura, polvo y calles empedradas vacías. El susurrar del viento como armonía a lo desconocido y ese beneficio de la duda que se apreciaba en el ocaso. Todos los elementos conformaban una foto de postal. Pero había algo malo ahí, y es que cuando nos referíamos a aquel pueblo por "fantasma" al no encontrar a nadie, era que en verdad nadie se hallaba ahí. Sus habitantes, ni mascotas ni animales de granja, ni nuestros compañeros. La cuarta división se había esfumado y no se encontraban rastros de ellos. En una inspección alrededor de algunas calles y tramos del pueblo fuimos a dar con la conclusión de que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde. Ellos emprendieron la partida antes para unirse a la quitan línea de defensa. Tratar de alcanzarlos en las orillas del Bosque por la noche era un suicidio. Nos toparíamos con la diversa fauna salvaje que se encuentra ahí y no nos arriesgaríamos a desfallecer de esa manera. Así que los dos llegamos al acuerdo de pasar la noche en ese lugar.


End file.
